busy_busesfandomcom-20200213-history
Arnold Gets Lost
Arnold Gets Lost is the sixth episode of the first season. Plot Arnold doesn't have such a good memory anymore due to his old age. This leads to him making a right pickle of himself one day when he's sure that he's traveling down the right route to his destination. Characters * Sammy * Roger * Penny * Arnold * Harry * Susan * Mr. Spector * The Carnival Host * Colin (Cameo) * Stephanie (Does not speak) Quotes * (The buses are taking passengers to the summer carnival) * Mr. Spector: '''Wakey wakey, Arnold! Out you come! You can help Sammy for a while. * '''Arnold: S-s-s-s-oh. * Mr. Spector: No time for dawdling! * (Arnold starts his engine) * Sammy: All set, Arnold? * Arnold: Ready when you are, lad. Yes * Sammy: Better stick together. The town has changed a bit and we don't want you getting lost. * Arnold: Lost? Lost? Ho, ho! I know this town like the back of my bonnet. * (Arnold and Sammy leave, then they come to a red light) * Arnold: '''Did I ever tell you about the time I won the Shiny Bus Competition? * '''Sammy: I thought you came second? * Arnold: Second? I never came second at anything in my life! * (The light changes to green, and Arnold goes down the wrong road) * Arnold: '''Oh, I won first prize and everyone said I was-uhhhhh, Sammy? Where the blazes has he gone? Oh, dear! (Arnold turns around to look for Sammy) Sammy? Sammy? * Sammy: (Still looking for Arnold) Arnold? Arnold? (Arnold speeds past) * Arnold: Sammy? * Sammy: Oh! (Turns left) Maybe he's gone down here. * Arnold: Oh, you haven't seen Sammy, have you? * Sammy: (Fails to look for Arnold) Well, there's no sign of him. I'll have to carry on by myself. * Arnold: Sammy? He's probably got lost. I'll have to carry on by myself. * (Sammy picks up some passengers) * Arnold: Now, then-ha ha! Let's see, I'll try down here. (Crashes into a dead end) Yeah, well. That, yeah-thanks to you too! That's a silly place to put a ladder! (Goes down another dead end and crashes again) I banged me head on a wall. Oh, I'll have to get me glasses out! (Comes to a crossroad, only to find that it leads to another dead end) Now, I'll do a right down here. 'Scuse me, love. You don't see, uh? No, I suppose you don't. Now, then... (Crashes again) Ohhhh, dear! Oh, I've got headache! * (Penny and Susan are dropping off their last passengers) * Susan: There you go! Have a nice day! * The Carnival Host: Would-uh, all the contestants for the fancy dress competition please line up. * Susan: Ohh, I love fancy dress! Let's stay and watch. * (The other buses are also watching) * Sammy: Has anyone seen Arnold? * '''Roger and Harry: No. * Sammy: I expect he'll be alright. He knows this town like the back of his bonnet. * (Arnold is in a complete mess) * Arnold: '''Now THIS used to be a shortcut when I was a young bus. Oh, never mind. I'll have to back round that corner. (Reverses) Oh, better slow down a bit. * (In the Market Square, the winner is just about to be revealed) * '''The Carnival Host: And the winner for this fancy dress competiton is... * (The crowd see Arnold in a mess) * Arnold: Ohhh. (Coughs) 'Scuse me, love. 'Scuse me. * (The other buses cannot believe what they're seeing) * Sammy: It's Arnold! * Roger: Well, blow me down! So it is. * The Carnival Host: The winner is the old bus from Chumley Garage! * (Everyone cheers) * Arnold: What the blazes is going on?! * Sammy: You've won, Arnold! * Arnold: Won what? * Penny: The fancy dress competition, pet. * Arnold: Well, yeah. I thought I'd surprise you all and liven things up a bit. * (Arnold is driving by people who are cheering for him) * (The buses park up for the night) * Mr. Spector: '''Well done, Sammy! Yes, glad to see that Arnold didn't get lost. * '''Susan: Looks like you've picked up more than just passengers though, eh, Arnold? * (Everyone laughs) Trivia * Arnold gets lost for the first time. * This is the first time Arnold loses his memory and gets into an accident. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Arnold